


Ugly Christmas Sweater

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Draco gets a present from someone unexpected.





	Ugly Christmas Sweater

Draco’s hand froze in mid-air, holding the package. He stared at the card with wide-eyes.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, but there was no reply. He frowned and leant over to read it. ‘From Mrs Weasley to Draco Malfoy’

Draco put the card down slowly then turned to Harry. “Could this be a misunderstanding?”

Harry laughed. “What you talking about? It’s a Christmas present for you.”

“But- I didn’t- why would they send me a present?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, _Malfoy_ , maybe ‘cause we’re dating?”

Draco glared at him. “Very funny.”

“Open it.”

Unsure, Draco started to unwrap it. He had a pretty good guess what it was, and though he didn’t want to offend the Weasleys or hurt Harry, he knew he couldn’t fake liking some ugly ass jumper-

The wrapping paper came off, and Draco blinked. It was a jumper, indeed, but far from ugly. It was a brilliant deep green colour, with a silver ‘D’ on the front. Harry bumped into his shoulder, grinning.

“I knew you’d like it.”

Draco coughed and folded the jumper. “It’s okay.”

“Ron and I thought a snake with a Santa hat would look great on the back but Mrs Weasley said it’d be too far.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Well, never thought I’d say that, but I agree with Mrs Weasley.”

“Still,” Harry reached for his present with a smirk, and Draco had a bad feeling. He pushed the wrapper off and showed the piece of cloth to Draco, pouting “It’s a shame we don’t have matching jumpers.”

Draco nearly went bind. It was a bright red jumper with a golden ‘H’ on the front, and on the back was a huge Gryffindor lion, wearing a Santa hat.

He stared at his now childishly giggling boyfriend and with a straight face said, “You’re not wearing that in my presence.”


End file.
